Les petits problèmes de Steve Rogers
by Kinderr
Summary: [SPOILER (fin) CIVIL WAR] Steve Rogers n'a jamais parlé de ses problèmes personnels, mais après la guerre civile il serait possible qu'il le dise à son équipe. [RATING M pour scènes explicites] STONY
1. Chapitre 1: Drôle de situation

**Oui je sais normalement que toute la team Cap' est normalement en prison mais c'est bien plus drôle comme ça … et également que Rhodey ne peut plus utiliser son armure puisqu'il est paralysé, mais on va dire que Tony a fait quelques modifications à l'armure et qu'il peut donc l'utiliser.**

 **Voilà, voilà en espérant que cette fiction vous plaise …**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : Drôle de situation ..._

Tous savaient que Captain America était Steven Rogers, le parangon de chasteté et l'icône de l'Amérique. Ils savaient également qu'il avait un sérum dans le sang qui lui avait permis d'améliorer ses compétences physiques, son endurance, ainsi que de développer son corps.

Mais peu de personnes savaient que le sérum lui avait permis d'améliorer TOUTES ses compétences physiques et le développement de TOUT son corps.

Les rares personnes à le savoir était la Team Cap', autrement dit : Sam Wilson, Scott Lang, Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton, James Bucknan Barnes (qui était maintenant cryogénisé) et T'Challa.

Tous avaient été surpris lorsque Captain America leurs avait demandé s'il pouvait entretenir des relations sexuelles. Le sérum lui avait malheureusement donné un peu trop de ces envies là... Il devait donc les entretenir au moins une fois par semaine pour pouvoir assouvir sa libido.

Mais ce qui avait le plus choqué ce groupe de super héros, ce n'est pas le fait que Steve leur ait annoncé sa bisexualité, non. C'est que pour pouvoir assouvir sa libido avec l'endurance qu'il possédait et surtout pour ne blesser personne, il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un partenaire.

Donc chaque semaine, Captain America devait assouvir ses besoins charnels avec plusieurs volontaires qui sauraient garder le secret dans un palais au milieu d'une forêt perdue du Wakanda.

Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que Stark le croyait encore puceau.

Stark était actuellement encore en train de concevoir un autre type d'armure : le Mark numéro quelque chose... Celui ci voulait la nommer "Mark Anti-Antman" parce qu'il devait l'avouer ce "Tic-Tac" l'avait foutu en rogne d'avoir pu infiltrer son armure aussi facilement, alors il avait crée des systèmes de ventilations vers l'exterieur à toutes les petites failles de l'armure qu'il trouvait, certes, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais sûrement assez pour faire voler des petits Antman.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu fous Tony ?"

"Rhodey ! Mon vieux ! Ça va et toi ? Je t'avais pas entendu arriver !"

Maintenant que Rhodey c'était fait à ses prothèses, il pouvait pratiquer son domaine favori : Ironie. Et là, il s'était fais plaisir en sous-entendant son incapacité à être discret avec ses nouvelles jambes.

"Tony … Je ne suis pas là pour parler du bon temps …"

"Parce que tu as un autre sujet de conversation ?"

"Oui, on a peut être retrouvé la trace de Captain et ses acolytes …"

"Avec des peut être on ne fais pas grand chose … FRIDAY ! Café ! Reviens me voir si c'est quelque chose de concret !"

"Il serait probablement au Wakanda …"

Iron Man détourna l'oeil de son prototype et fixa Rhodey. C'est possible qu'il y soit, puisque T'Challa a mystérieusement disparu et que la seule raison qu'il soit dans son groupe se résumait à la vengeance de son père.

"Oh ! Je n'y suis pas allé depuis longtemps !"

Cela faisait 3 mois qu'ils se trouvaient au Wakanda, 3 mois qu'ils restaient enfermés dans le palais de T'Challa en attendant qu'ils trouvent un arrangement avec le gouvernement (malgré qu'ils aient protégé un homme innocent, le gouvernement n'aime pas qu'on lui désobéisse). Autrement dit 3 mois que Captain America partageait le plaisir charnel avec les mêmes personnes puisqu'ils étaient au milieu de nulle part et qu'il fallait une journée pour traverser la forêt qui entourait le palais.

En plus de cela, les murs du palais étaient très fins donc ses coéquipiers évitaient de passer lorsqu'il s'adonnait à cela, sauf urgence.

Et aujourd'hui était l'urgence puisqu'ils avaient entendus une explosion du côté de la chambre de Captain America.

 _Quelques temps auparavant, du côté de Iron Man_

"Selon les sources Captain America a été vu pour la dernière fois dans cette forêt."

"Donc autrement dit, Steve se cache ici, FRIDAY, recherche de signature thermique …"

Pour simplifier, Iron Man et son meilleur ami : War Machine, Rhodes ou Rhodey pour les intimes étaient face à une gigantesque forêt, dans les airs, avec leur armure respective en train de chercher Captain America et ses acolytes.

"Bon, si tu trouves quelque chose, on se contacte …"

"Okay, ça marche mon pote !"

Chacun se séparèrent, d'un côté Rhodes, de l'autre Tony.

"Tony, il y a un bâtiment ici, avec des signatures thermiques…"

"Déjà ? J'arrive !"

Rhodes attendit trente secondes avant que Tony soit à côté de lui, l'air légèrement déçu en ouvrant son "masque". Rhodes fronça les sourcils et Tony répondit à sa question muette.

"J'suis déçu de pas l'avoir trouvé avant toi …"

"Bref, on toque à la porte ou on se fait plaisir ?"

"Mmmh … toquer à la porte sonne bien trop simple …"

Tony se déplaça de façon à être face à un mur, il leva le bras et avec un ordre silencieux à FRIDAY, détruisit le mur avec un missile.

Et voici comment Tony Stark se retrouva face à la situation la plus improbable qu'il eu a voir de sa vie : C'est-à-dire voir Captain America en plein ébat sexuel, mais déjà pour l'ingénieur, voir une personne avec Captain America était totalement invraisemblable. Mais là, il le voyait avec plusieurs personnes, trois femmes et deux hommes et un petit coin de son esprit fut soulagé de voir qu'il était bisexuel et non pas hétérosexuel. Mais ce ne fut qu'un détail au vu de la situation à laquelle il faisait face.

Iron Man fixa Captain America et Captain America fixa Iron Man. Ce fut le grognement de frustration de Steve qui brisa le silence.

Le caractère embarrassant de cette situation s'ajouta au fait que c'était la première fois que Tony Stark vit Steve Rogers nu, sans absurdité cachant sa virilité. Et l'ingénieur se prêta à l'observer un instant …

… son cerveau passa du mode "dans les nuages" à "crash" et pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, Tony Stark se mit à rougir.

Attendez, attendez, il était bien en érection là ? … enfin c'était normal avec l'activité qu'il était en train de pratiquer jusqu'alors mais … Mais … c'est tout de même étrange de voir ça de la part de Captain America !

On entendit quelqu'un toquer et entrer. Puis un rire qui ressemblait plus à un ricanement s'élever dans l'air.

"Regardez la tête de Stark, on dirait presque qu'il est innocent !"

Il grogna à la vanne de Clint et détourna son regard sur Rhodey qui semblait perturbé mais tout de même moins que lui.

Il n'y pouvait rien si Captain America se foutait devant lui en plein acte sexuel alors qu'il etait sensé être pur et innocent !

"Rectification Tony, c'est toi qui est venu."

Et voilà que son cerveau recommençait à faire des siennes, en résumé parler à voix haute en croyant penser.

"Eh ..."

Bon il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre après tout. Le pas-tout-a-fait innocent Steve soupira.

"Désolé Clint de te demander ça, mais est-ce-que tu pourrais les faire sortir de la pièce ?"

"De toute manière, ça ne servirait à rien de les garder ici …"

Il commença à pousser Tony hors de la salle, tandis que Rhodes s'excusa auprès de Steve du dérangement occasionné par les enfantillages de Tony, puis sortit après Clint et Tony.

Steve soupira et se reconcentra sur ses autres occupations.

"Maintenant Stark, si tu veux exploser des murs, tu peux le faire mais c'est à tes frais …"

"Peuh… Si on peut même plus s'amuser …"

Bon, son sens de la répartie revenait peu à peu, ce qui était déjà pas mal.

Maintenant, reste à savoir comment Steve réagira face à lui, parce qu'il ne semblait pas gêné outre mesure, mais à chaque fois que Tony avait abordé le thème, Steve détournait les yeux et partait.

"Bon … Installez vous là, je vais faire venir T'Challa, comme ça Stark tu pourras lui annoncer le trou béant que tu as fais …"

"Attends, Barton, j'ai une question … Est-ce que tu était au courant pour Steve ?"

"J'ai été au courant environ trois jours après qu'on se soit réfugiés ici, également toute la team Cap est au courant. J'ai hâte de pouvoir me foutre de ta poire avec l'équipe !"

Tony resta silencieux pendant un petit moment et Clint s'éclipsa sans rien dire d'autre. L'homme de fer commença alors à fixer son acolyte qui n'avait rien dit depuis la sortie de la chambre.

"Rhodey, ils nous ont même pas fait visiter !"

En langage Stark cela voulait dire : "Viens Rhodey, on va aller visiter !"

Et là, ils se retrouvaient encore une fois face à Captain America mais ce coup ci complètement vêtu et dans un couloir. Ce qui est tout de même beaucoup moins improbable. Steve les regarda tout les deux et soupira.

"Bref, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venus juste pour détruire le mur de ma chambre …"

"En effet, Rogers."

Ce coup ci, Rhodey prit la parole en premier et Tony le remercia silencieusement pour cela. Il aurait sans doute parlé normalement mais avec un débit de paroles plus rapide et il aurait probablement parlé pour ne rien dire. Donc, un signe de gêne évident quand on parlait de Tony.

Tony se reconnecta en voyant Steve sourire et son coeur eu un battement de trop … La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Steve sourire était avant l'accord de Sokovie… Bien trop longtemps.

"Je vous propose quelque chose à boire pour qu'on puisse parler de ça calmement ?"

Ils se trouvaient alors dans un salon, simple mais convivial, il y avait deux canapés de deux places chacun qui se trouvaient en face d'une cheminée qui était actuellement éteinte. Sur leur gauche se trouvait une grande baie vitrée qui permettait de faire rentrer le jour. A leur droite une grand arche donnait accès à une des cuisines/salle à manger du palais et derrière il y avait la porte par lequel ils étaient entrés.

Steve les invita à s'assoir en leur proposant une boisson. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre de Whisky pour Tony, un café pour Rhodes et un simple verre de lait pour lui.

"Bien. Tout d'abord comment dois-je vous appeler ? Colonel ?"

"Rhodes ça ne me dérange pas."

"Alors dans ce cas appelez moi Steve."

Steve lui sourit et Tony ne dit mot. Il avait peur de sortir une gaffe qui pourrait faire part à Steve de sa jalousie.

Oui ! Une putain de jalousie envers son pote le plus fidèle, Rhodey, alors qu'ils échangeaient des banalités.

"Donc … qu'est ce qui me vaut cette visite ?"

"En faite, voyez vous, c'est plutôt le gouvernement qui nous à demandé de venir ici …"

"Hey ! Rhodey ! Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé de ça !"

"C'est le gouvernement qui m'a permis de retrouver la trace du Captain."

Steve soupira en entendant leurs chamailleries mais les laissa faire et concentra son attention sur son verre de lait.

Il fallu deux secondes pour qu'il comprenne que Rhodes était maintenant en train de parler seul et une seconde de plus pour remarquer que Tony semblait déconnecté et le fixait étrangement. C'était ce qu'il avait fais plus tôt qui lui faisait le fixer comme cela ? Steve finit par hausser un sourcil et fixa Tony à son tour. L'ingénieur se reconnecta, détourna le regard vers Rhodes et continua sa chamaillerie comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Steve aurait pu croire que ce jeu de regard était dû à son imagination, mais Tony detourna les yeux de son meilleur ami pour les planter à nouveau dans ceux du Captain. De légères rougeurs teintaient ses joues. Steve se pencha vers son vis à vis et Tony s'étonna à faire de même. Il ne restait plus que quelques centimètre pour accéder aux lèvres de Tony mais l'ingénieur semblait se reconnecter, il lança un léger regard à Rhodey qui semblait plutôt perturbé et, sans un mot agrippa la nuque de Steve et l'embrassa fougueusement.

* * *

 **Hohoho !**

 **C'est la première fiction que je publie sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle vous a plû ! N'hésitez pas à le dire dans les reviews et si vous avez quelques critiques faites de même ;)**

 **Je suis pas une pro des descriptions et la seule que j'ai faite je l'ai trouvée vraiment moyenne mais bon …**

 **Le point que je trouve positif, c'est que je ne fais plus beaucoup de dialogue, car auparavant mes fictions étaient plus du théâtre qu'autre chose ;_;**

 **Bref, je vous laisse ! Et à la prochaine !**


	2. Chapitre 2: L'attitude de Monsieur Stark

**Salut à tous ! Je suis de retour pour vous partager le chapitre deux !**

 **J'ai essayé de faire un peu plus de description ^^' mais bon c'est toujours pas le top !**

 **Sinon petite précision pour ce chapitre : J'ai bien dis que Bucky était cryogénisé mais Tony n'est pas au courant ! (ni Rhodey d'ailleurs …)**

 **Je tiens à dire que le titre du deuxième chapitre m'est venu à l'esprit comme le nom de la fiction, du premier chapitre et du résumé. En gros d'un coup.**

 **Réponse aux reviews : Marshall-Oni : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ce premier chapitre t'ait fait rire et j'espère que cette suite va également te plaire :D !**

 **Omerice : J'espère que ce pairing te plaît en tout cas ;) Pour l'instant je trouve personnellement qu'il faut que je fasse interagir un peu plus les autres personnages, mais je le fais déjà un peu plus sur ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que je vais continuer à respecter les caractères ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ;) Bisous à toi aussi !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre deux vous plaira !**

* * *

 _Steve aurait pu croire que ce jeu de regard était dû à son imagination, mais Tony detourna les yeux de son meilleur ami pour les planter à nouveau dans ceux du Captain. De légères rougeurs teintaient ses joues. Steve se pencha vers son vis à vis et Tony s'étonna à faire de même. Il ne restait plus que quelques centimètre pour accéder aux lèvres de Tony mais l'ingénieur semblait se reconnecter, il lança un léger regard à Rhodey qui semblait plutôt perturbé et, sans un mot agrippa la nuque de Steve et l'embrassa fougueusement._

 _Chapitre 2 : L'attitude de Monsieur Stark._

Les lèvres de Steve s'éloignèrent bien trop rapidement à son goût, Captain se redressa, laissant un vide entre les deux héros. Ce geste déclencha un long soupir de la part de Tony, qui se mordit légèrement la lèvre, gêné.

Steve, qui avait ouvert grand les yeux lors de l'échange le fixait à nouveau mais en fronçant les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?"

C'était Rhodes qui avait parlé, il ne semblait pas dégoûté par ce qu'il avait vu mais n'importe qui aurait été dérangé après avoir été témoin d'une scène d'amour aussi insolite.

Il y eu un blanc. Tony fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle il était entré.

Rhodes soupira et cria simplement :

"Tony attends !"

Il regarda Steve et s'excusa brièvement, puis sortit par la même porte.

Captain America lui sourit, le brusque échange ne l'avait pourtant pas choqué, mais en revanche la surprise venait du fait qu'il s'agisse de Tony lui même, n'était-il pas connu pour son hétérosexualité? En y réfléchissant bien, le baiser avait été loin d'être désagréable, au contraire. Ce qui lui fit effleurer l'idée d'une possible relation avec Tony. Le seul problème serait encore le sérum.

Il haussa les épaules puis, ramassa les boissons à peine entamées de Tony et Rhodes.

"Tony, enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de fuir ?"

Rhodes avait réussi à retrouver Tony dans une salle commune du palais. Il était assis à même le sol, les jambes repliées contre lui. Celui-ci avait sursauté lorsque Rhodes s'était mis à parler.

"Je … je ne sais pas moi même."

Il entendit un porte s'ouvrir et regarda tout autour de lui pour savoir s'il valait mieux fuir ou non. Son regard se posa sur l'intrus : Clint Barton.

"Ouf … C'est que toi ..."

"Comment ça que moi ?"

Il soupira et ne répondit rien. Trop occupé à chercher le meilleur moyen de s'excuser, pour que la gêne engendrée par la situation qu'il avait créé disparaisse. Rhodey prit alors la parole à sa place :

"N'attends pas de réponse, il est chamboulé … par un échange avec Steve …"

Peu probable que Barton le croie, mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était le cas. Même si évidemment il ne dirait jamais à voix haute que le baiser qu'il lui avait donné l'avait chamboulé.

Ho et puis merde, il agira comme si rien ne s'était passé avec Steve !

Il se leva rapidement et prit une direction au hasard, Rhodes et Clint le regardaient faire et le militaire le suivit en saluant Clint.

Après que les deux acolytes soient partis, Clint s'empressa de se lancer à la recherche de Steve.

"Steve t'es là ?"

"Oui Clint …"

Il entra alors dans la salle où se trouvait Captain America. Celui-ci était en train de fouiller dans des tiroirs.

C'étaient les quartiers privés de Steve et cela ce voyait. Tout autour de la pièce se trouvaient des étagères contenant les best-sellers du XXIe siècle en général conseillés par son équipe, des carnets de croquis et, installé sur un mannequin reposait son uniforme de Captain America, sans son bouclier puisque Tony lui avait pris.

C'était une pièce qui regroupait salon, salle à manger et cuisine, mais elle semblait chaleureuse avec ses tons blanc et son aspect bien rangé. Steve était en train de chercher dans un tiroir de la partie "salon".

"Steve, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?"

"Le film que T'Challa m'avait prêté, je le retrouve plus …"

Steve était habillé d'un débardeur blanc élastique et d'un jogging noir à rayures blanches.

"Tu t'apprêtais à faire du sport ?"

"A la base oui, et puis je me suis rappelé que je devais rendre le DVD à T'Challa."

"J'ai une question d'ailleurs, j'ai vu Stark et son pote dans une des pièces communes, son pote m'a dit qu'il était chamboulé par un échange avec toi, du coup, je suis curieux"

"Ah ! Ça !"

Clint haussa les sourcils, il semblerait que ça ne dérange absolument pas Steve d'en parler alors que Stark en était très dérangé ? Ça risquait d'être compromettant pour lui.

"Raconte moi."

"Très simple : Stark m'a embrassé"

Depuis que Steve leur avait annoncé sa dépendance au sexe, il pouvait parler de choses très choquantes comme s'il évoquait une simple préparation de cupcakes pour le goûter.

Ce qui rendait les choses souvent assez amusantes.

"Nan serieux ?"

Captain haussa les épaules. Il n'a pas de raison de mentir, de toute manière il en avait fait des plus grosses que Stark. Comme par exemple la fois où il avait confondu Scott avec Chris, (l'une des personnes qui avait accepté de rester avec lui dans le palais de T'Challa) tant il était mal réveillé et avait embrassé Scott. Bon, après Scott le regardait bizarrement et lorsqu'il s'approchait de lui à moins de 5 mètres celui-ci s'éloignait. Mais la situation avait fini par s'arranger alors il n'y a aucune raison que ça ne fasse pas de même avec Stark.

C'était tout de même amusant de voir Stark réagir de la sorte.

Tony venait juste de se réveiller dans une chambre que T'Challa lui avait mis à disposition. La chambre était juste suffisamment grande pour y faire entrer une petite commode, un lit double et un bureau.

Rhodey était dans une autre chambre telle que celle-ci.

Il soupira en repensant au baiser de la veille. Peut être qu'il avait oublié ? C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il arriva dans la cuisine commune (Rhodes et lui avaient visité la maison grâce à T'Challa) pour pouvoir se servir du café.

Tous les membres de la Team Cap' excepté Barnes étaient présents. Autrement dit, Steve était présent.

Mais avant toute chose café.

"Où se trouve le café ?"

Pour agacer Tony, ce fut son petit chouchou Scott Lang, qui lui répondit en lui tendant une tasse de café.

"Là."

Finalement peut être qu'il allait l'apprécier, s'il lui donnait du café à chaque fois qu'il en avait envie. Après avoir bu une gorgée de café, il se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, y compris celui de Steve … Tony ravala sa salive en sentant son coeur battre légèrement plus vite.

"Heum … Bonjour sinon ?"

Les collègues de Steve le saluèrent en retour et continuèrent leurs conversations qui avaient été suspendu par l'arrivée de Tony.

Mais bien évidemment, Steve ne fit pas comme les autres et lui adressa un sourire en s'installant à côté de Tony qui avait trouvé le bar plus confortable que la table à manger.

"Bien le bonjour Tony, bien dormi ?"

Steve continua à lui sourire, ce qui mis l'ingénieur mal à l'aise.

"Heum … Oui …"

Tony détourna le regard vers sa tasse de café qu'il trouva d'un seul coup, particulièrement intéressante.

"Je tiens à m'excuser …"

Tony, en entendant cette phrase, lança un regard franchement étonné vers Steve.

"... Ce que j'ai fais hier, ça t'as chamboulé ..."

" De ? Tu n'as rien fais qui m'ait chamboulé, c'est moi et … ma tentation ..."

" Tu n'as pas été dérangé ? Alors, pourquoi … ce baiser ?"

Tony soupira en rougissant légèrement, il allait devoir lui dire …

"Heh bien … J'éprouve de l'attirance physique à ton égard … Depuis la fois où j'ai traversé le portail des Chitauris et que j'ai vu que tu étais rassuré ... Alors qu'il faut dire que toi et moi c'était pas la joie … On n'arrêtait pas de se disputer … J'ai été surpris … et depuis je ressens ça, c'est déconcertant ..."

Au fur et à mesure que Tony parlait, Steve agrandissait ses yeux.

"Hum …"

Tony regarda à l'endroit où tout le monde se trouvait et personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce qu'il avait dit. Il soupira alors.

"Je devrais dire ça pour moi …"

Tony sursauta à la voix de son interlocuteur.

"De ?"

"Le fait que ce soit déconcertant … Je ne m'attendais pas à cela venant de toi, je pensais que tu étais attiré exclusivement par la gente féminine… "

Steve se pinça l'arrête du nez avec sa main droite pendant quelques secondes. Il se leva avec sa tasse de lait (j'aime l'idée que Steve boive du lait 8) ) et se retourna auprès de ses coéquipiers.

"Je vais dans mes quartiers privés avec Tony, si Rhodes arrive, essayez de le maintenir occupé."

Tony fronça les sourcils, que mijotait-il ?

La réponse fut pourtant une évidence, une fois que Steve fut installé sur son canapé et vu comment il se comportait auprès de ses coéquipiers …

Il voulait lui parler.

"Tony … Bon je vais te poser des questions …"

"Quoi ?"

"Tout d'abord, pourquoi es-tu attiré par moi ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit"

"Ce que je veux entendre par là, c'est qu'est ce qui t'attire physiquement … chez moi ?"

"Ha … Heum… Je te trouve sexy ?"

"On va compter ça pour une réponse, éprouves-tu seulement ça pour moi ? Tu pourrais très bien être attiré physiquement par Natasha après tout …"

"Oui …"

Après quelques autres questions posées par Steve, Tony soupira alors :

"C'est quoi le sens à tout cela ?"

Steve avait une manière bien à lui de faire et les mots qu'il prononça sonnèrent aux oreilles de Tony comme un évidence :

"Pour savoir comment réagir face à ce que tu viens de m'apprendre …"

 **Fin du chapitre 2 !**

 **Je sais, je sais ~~ La fin du deuxième chapitre est un peu nul je dois avouer ! Mais je me dis que quelques personnes attendent (peut être ?) la suite !**

 **Je dois aussi vous dire quelques chose à mon propos : J'ai déjà écrit des fics auparavant et je dois avouer que je ne les aient jamais terminées donc cette fic' est un vrai challenge pour moi !**

 **Bref, je tiens aussi à dire que je ne fixerai jamais une date pour un prochain chapitre … J'ai deux raisons :**

 **1- J'ai horreur des dates limites ! Lorsque j'en ai une, je le bâcle pour ne pas l'oublier et malgré que j'essaie de faire un contenu de qualité ce n'est pas le top ;_; (même si je vais essayer de faire en sorte que vos chapitres sortent pas trop à la bourre)**

 **2- Je continue mes fictions en fonction de mon inspiration : Je peux écrire une ligne en un mois, autant que 10 pages en un jour ! (petite anecdote : Deux jours pour faire le chapitre un de cette fic' contre une semaine et demie, voire deux, pour ce chapitre)**

 **Félicitations à ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire ! Je dis vraiment des banalités mais ça m'amuses ^·^ donc je le fais !**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	3. Chapitre 3: Des interrogations ?

**Salut à tous ! Vous allez bien ? Prêts pour le chapitre 3 ?**

 **J'ai décidé de développer le personnage de Chris, évidemment vous pouvez deviner aisément d'où j'ai pris ce prénom (Chris Evans forcément *w*)**

 **J'ai un peu changé de manière d'écrire, plus de paragraphes, moins de dialogue, j'espère que ce changement vous plaira !**

 **Réponses au Reviews : Omerice : Je compte faire un lemon en effet, même si je n'ai pas trop d'expérience pour en écrire (je n'en ai fini qu'un seul qui était lors de mes débuts … j'en aurais bien fait d'autres mais je me lasse très vite de mes histoires !) A propos des chapitres, je pense faire une fiction assez courte, probablement vers les cinq chapitres mais rien n'est défini … Je fais en général mes fictions par instinct, j'imagine le début de l'histoire et après j'essaie de me débrouiller comme je peux (j'avais simplement imaginé un Steve dépendant au sexe et j'adore l'idée d'un Tony tout mignon donc voilà !) Bonne lecture et bisous ;) !**

 **FoxWolf00-04 : Je pourrais le faire mais je compte faire une fiction assez courte alors je préfère sortir les chapitres une fois prêts, je suivrais ton conseil pour la prochaine fois car c'est une bonne idée ! Merci, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira :D !**

* * *

 _Steve avait une manière bien à lui de faire et les mots qu'il prononça sonnèrent aux oreilles de Tony comme un évidence :_

" _Pour savoir comment réagir face à ce que tu viens de m'apprendre …"_

 _Chapitre 3 : Des interrogations ?_

Anthony Edward Stark, un homme réputé par son génie et toutes ses conquêtes ne peut être facilement chamboulé.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, tout ce qui touche de près où de loin à Steve depuis qu'il l'a vu en tenue d'Adam le déconcerte totalement.

Ça a commencé par cela. Et pour pousser le bouchon plus loin, il a ensuite eu la bonne... idée d'aller l'embrasser.

Pour compléter le tout, Steve a souhaité lui parler. Et cette conversation presque banale lui a fait douter de certaines choses.

I présent deux heures, Steve lui a dit qu'il s'interrogeait sur le fait de comment réagir face à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Maintenant, une principale interrogation lui venait à l'esprit et s'il se l'avouait, lui faisait peur.

Que venait-il d'apprendre grâce à ses réponses ?

Scott Lang, alias Antman, était en train de parler de son "parcours" de super-héros à tous ses coéquipiers autour d'une tasse de thé. Rhodes était également présent, étant venu environ dix minutes après que Tony et Steve soient partis de la cuisine.

Enfin, il parlait mais seulement T'Challa écoutait, les autres discutaient du duo manquant.

Rhodes avait essayé de garder secret l'échange que Steve et Tony avaient entretenus, mais Clint, toujours moqueur, saisit cette belle occasion pour partager l'instant avec toutes les personnes présentes.

Évidemment, personne ne semblait surpris par cette révélation. Wanda et Sam étaient en même temps les seuls qui écoutaient sans compter Rhodes puisqu'il était déjà au courant.

Sam ne semblait absolument pas surpris, il avait remarqué un peu avant Civil War de l'attraction sexuelle qu'échangeaient les deux hommes, normal donc pour lui qu'à un moment donné un des deux ait avancé le pas.

Wanda quant à elle, fut légèrement surprise. Non pas de l'échange en lui même, mais que ce soit Tony qui l'ait embrassé. Celui-ci semblait étrangement passif auprès de Captain America.

C'est à ce moment précis que Captain America entra dans la pièce. Il salua Rhodes en allant poser sa tasse à présent vide, dans le lave-vaisselle made in Wakanda.

Il s'installa entre Scott et Rhodes après avoir baillé sans gêne.

"Vous parlez de quoi ?"

Rhodes lui raconta alors, en précisant bien que Clint ne savait pas tenir sa langue, qu'ils parlaient de sa relation avec Tony. Scott se détourna de sa conversation et se mit à suivre celle qui avait débuté grâce à Oeil de Faucon.

L'archer coupa Rhodes qui semblait vouloir changer de sujet en demandant à Steve ce qui s'était passé entre Tony et lui ce matin.

Captain haussa les épaules.

"On a simplement discuté, mais je crois savoir pourquoi Tony a fait ça"

Scott regarda toutes les personnes une par une, semblant perdu, ce qui était le cas.

"Ça ?"

Steve soupira et lui raconta de quoi il était question entre Tony et lui.

Cela faisait à présent une semaine depuis que le Captain avait parlé à Tony.

Et également une semaine que l'ingénieur fuyait Steve.

Il aurait très bien pu partir de chez T'Challa mais selon Rhodes, il allait avoir besoin de lui pour essayer de convaincre le Cap' de trouver un terrain d'entente avec le gouvernement. Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.

Évidemment, puisqu'il fuyait le Cap', il était difficile de le convaincre et il devait donc rester.

Il y a deux jours, il l'avait croisé … hum … en peignoir, et cela l'avait déconcerté. Steve avait essayé de lui parler mais Tony n'avait rien répondu, et en avait incontestablement profité pour mater la musculature du Captain plus qu'apparente grâce à son vêtement léger.

Rien que le fait d'y repenser faisait baver Anthony, mmh… ses pectoraux …

Attendez ! Il commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit qu'on toquait à la porte. Il grogna et vint ouvrir.

Il tomba sur Steve et referma immédiatement la porte après l'avoir vu. Mais Steve avait anticipé le mouvement en plaçant son pied de façon à ce qu'il serve de cale-porte.

Captain soupira face à son comportement agaçant.

Quand Tony remarqua qu'il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer plus longtemps, s'installa sur un canapé bleu roi, qui était présent dans l'une des nombreuses pièces du le palais.

Steve le suivit et s'installa à une dizaine de centimètres d'Anthony.

Tony, ne sachant que dire commença à le dévisager, après tout, ce n'est pas lui qui veut parler.

Après un dixième de seconde, il se rendit compte que le blond était vêtu d'un simple pantalon … Très étrange, pour le blond qui serait capable de porter un pull sous 40°C …

Il porta alors un regard sur ses abdominaux, il imagina alors ce que cela ferait de les toucher comme avaient pu faire les personnes qu'il avait vu en arrivant au palais.

En parlant de ces personnes, celles-ci vivaient vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre au palais, il avait pu apprendre à les connaître.

Donc, commençons par les trois femmes, il y avait Rebecca, Sophie et Cécile (oui je suis très originale pour les prénoms je sais) toutes étaient très belles et s'il avait voulu continuer à garder sa réputation de playboy, il leur aurait déjà proposé un plan.

Et parmis les deux hommes, l'un s'appelait Kei, d'origine asiatique, brun aux yeux marrons. L'autre, Chris, son préféré qui ressemblait un peu à Steve physiquement, avec quelques centimètres en moins et également moins de muscles, mais intérieurement ressemblait plutôt à Anthony, il adorait surtout utiliser le sarcasme.

Il leva finalement un sourcil, absorbé par la musculature de cette très chère icône de l'Amérique.

Celle-ci soupira à nouveau en lui demandant la raison soudaine de le fuir. Fidèle à lui même, l'homme de fer nia. Mais Steve n'était pas dupe et lui reposa la question.

"Bon … je dois avouer que je suis lâche d'avoir fuis ..."

Steve hocha la tête pour approuver ses propos et l'encouragea à continuer.

"... Mais depuis que je t'ai revu, j'ai des troubles … au cerveau … qui me font faire n'importe quoi ..."

Mmh… C'était presque vrai.

Steve regarda sa montre, comme s'il s'ennuyait en attendant une suite. Anthony le fixa alors droit dans les yeux.

Captain s'accrocha à son regard, et le même jeu de regard semblable à celui où ils s'étaient embrassés débuta.

Il regarda fixement les yeux noisette d'Anthony et trouva un éclat d'amusement, une légère pointe d'angoisse et … Une lueur de désir.

Le blond eu un sursaut et s'approcha rapidement de Tony jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres.

Pour prolonger le baiser et pour que l'ingénieur ne fasse pas volte-face, il mit sa main sur la nuque du brun et réclama l'entrée de ses lèvres.

Tony ferma les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche. C'est là qu'un ballet endiablé commença, où Steve prenait le dessus. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Steve savait dompter un baiser à ce point.

À bout de souffle et à contre-coeur, Steve détacha ses lèvres d'Anthony et le regarda. De légères rougeurs pointaient sur ses joues et après avoir rouvert les yeux, il ne savait plus où poser le regard.

Il eu un léger sourire, qui aurait pu penser que cet ex-playboy pouvait être timide pour un baiser ?

Tony remarqua son sourire en haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu me fuis ou que tu réagisse timidement à propos d'un baiser …"

Tony grogna, géné.

"Je ne sais jamais comment réagir face à toi …"

Un blanc suivit, ce qui rendit Tony encore plus gêné alors il decida de casser ce temps mort.

"Hum … et l'autre fois qu'as-tu trouvé … ?"

"Oh ! En effet tu éprouves de l'attirance pour moi, mais combiné à autre chose que tu peux trouver toi même … Comment pourrais tu penser à moi aussi souvent que tu me l'as dit avec seulement ça ?"

Le visage de Tony chauffait au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait. Attendez, attendez, le Cap' était en train d'insinuer ce qu'il pensait ? Il ne le pensait pas vraiment hein ?!

"Oui, j'insinue que toi, Tony Stark, tu éprouves des sentiments pour moi."

Anthony prit sa tête entre ses mains et ne répondit que par un grognement puis, Steve lui offrit un léger sourire où l'on pouvait voir ses dents parfaitement blanches et alignées.

"Je te l'ai dit et je vais te le redire : J'écraserais bien mon poing sur ta magnifique dentition."

Son sourire se fit encore plus grand car Tony n'avait pas relevé la tête, donc il était encore gêné, il avait simplement relevé les yeux sur lui.

"Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?"

"Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit ?"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Le sourire de Steve était toujours présent et la gêne de Tony également, même s'il avait enlevé sa tête de ses mains.

"J'avais tout simplement envie, et puis on peut dire qu'on est quittes…"

C'était le blond qui avait répondu.

"Mmh … Comment ça tout simplement envie ?"

Captain rigola. Étrangement cette réaction ressemblait à la sienne, une semaine auparavant.

"Pourquoi ce soudain rire ?"

"Ralalala… toi qui est un génie tu n'as pas compris ?"

Encore un blanc lui répondit, signe que Tony se tournait les méninges. Il soupira et lui dit.

"Donc dans une semaine j'aurais la soudaine envie de t'embrasser ?"

"Pourquoi attendre ?"

Steve l'embrassa à nouveau, à sa surprise, le brun chercha à approfondir le baiser en mettant une de ses mains sur ses abdominaux et une sur ses fesses. De son côté, il avait simplement mis ses mains sur sa nuque.

L'ex-playboy commença à caresser toutes les parties de son torse musclé, et Steve le repoussa ce qui entraîna un soulèvement de sourcils de la part de Tony.

"T'es okay pour un baiser, mais pas pour aller plus loin ?"

"Si je traine avec plusieurs personnes dans mon lit, c'est pas pour mon plaisir personnel"

"On m'a dit que tu le faisais toutes les semaines pour assouvir ta libido, et donc tu l'as fait hier. Alors tu aura moins de problèmes pour stopper tes envies … Même si je sais que je suis bandant, mais de mon côté je te trouve terriblement sexy."

Steve le regarda pendant quelques secondes et soupira, il l'aura prévenu.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre !**

 **Le suspense n'existe pas dans cette fiction mais c'est pas grave !**

 **Au prochain chapitre, partie de jambes en l'air ! (OUI GÉNIAL -non pas que j'adore l'écrire mais cela veut dire que les choses se concrétisent entre eux deux-)**

 **J'ai mis assez longtemps à écrire ce chapitre, déjà j'ai une excuse pour 5 jours : Vacances.**

 **Et le reste du temps, c'est comme d'habitude : Flemme et inspiration manquante.**

 **D'ailleurs, si vous hésitez à poster une review, même si c'est un truc tout bête qui fait trois mots, faites le ! À chaque fois que j'en reçois j'suis trop contente !**

 **Je vous laisse \^w^/ à bientôt !**


	4. Chapitre 4 : La résolution des problèmes

**Bien le bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs ! Vous allez bien ? J'espère que c'est le cas ! Et puis, votre cursus scolaire vous plaît ? Vous avez retrouvé vos amis où bien fait de nouvelles rencontres ?**

 **J'ai vu Docteur Strange et je l'ai adoré ! Après la vision de ce film, ce héros est passé à quasiment égal à Stevie sur mon classement de héros (Tony est donc passé troisième .)**

 **Sur ce chapitre vous aurez un lemon et tout pleins de trucs coul (j'espère que vous avez compris la référence coul-Coulson)**

 **Réponse au reviews : Yukiodu44 : Merci si ma fiction te plait j'ai un peu galéré avec le lemon mais j'espère que ça te conviendras (à part si tu n'aimes pas ça, après je sais pas x') ) !**

 **MONTPARNOS : Tu vas bientôt le savoir ;)**

 **agrcn : Période difficile ? Je te soutiens ! J'espère que ça va mieux pour toi … ! Et j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant !**

 **Pour le retard excusez-moi, j'ai bloqué sur le lemon … J'ai pas pour autant chômé puisque j'ai écrit pleinnnns d'autres fictions … Que je ne continuerai sans doute jamais mais bon … ! Je vous propose une de mes idées et vous pouvez en faire ce que vous en voulez -j'espère que vous me préviendrez si vous faites une fiction avec cette idée- : C'est une idée de fiction à choix où le héros principal c'est "vous". Suite à vos choix vous pouvez être avec n'importe quel personnage Marvel, soit être tout simplement pote avec tout le monde -à vous de gérer-**

" _T'es okay pour un baiser, mais pas pour aller plus loin ?"_

" _Si je traine avec plusieurs personnes dans mon lit, c'est pas pour mon plaisir personnel"_

" _On m'a dit que tu le faisais toutes les semaines pour assouvir ta libido, et donc tu l'as fait hier. Alors tu aura moins de problèmes pour stopper tes envies … Même si je sais que je suis bandant, mais de mon côté je te trouve terriblement sexy."_

 _Steve le regarda pendant quelques secondes et soupira, il l'aura prévenu._

 _Chapitre 4 : La résolution des problèmes de notre cher Steve_

Les deux protagonistes s'étaient installés face à face sur le canapé de façon à pouvoir s'observer l'un l'autre sans avoir à tourner la tête.

Steve poussa légèrement Tony, qui se laissa faire, pour pouvoir s'installer à califourchon sur lui, juste en dessous de son entrejambe.

Il lui effleura la joue avec sa main et la descendit jusqu'au col de la chemise bleue marine de la célébrité* en enlevant les boutons de sa chemise jusqu'à pouvoir voir le réacteur ark, brillant de mille feux.

"Tu l'as changé ... ?"

"Tu pensais pas que j'allais garder l'autre que tu as pourri, c'est irréparable franchement faudrait que je t'apprenne à …"

Sa phrase fut coupée par un gémissement. Son gémissement. Putain Steve venait de lécher son téton gauche et c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu le rôle de passif.

"...Hum … casser dans les règles de l'art"

Steve finit d'enlever les boutons d'une de ses chemises hors de prix qu'il avait l'habitude de porter et, dans un geste soudain, ouvrit la braguette de l'homme sous lui et lui attrapa l'entrejambe, ce qui le fit sursauter.

Le blond décida de lécher le pourtour du réacteur ark flambant neuf en gardant la main sur sa virilité durcie par l'excitation tandis que Tony choisit de bouger après le grognement qu'il eut poussé et ébouriffa les cheveux de son rival.

Après avoir vu un Captain totalement décoiffé, il décida de s'attaquer de son torse dépourvu de tee-shirt avec sa langue. Celui-ci grogna, et pour le récompenser commença un lent geste de va-et-vient sur son membre.

Anthony s'attaqua à son téton droit toujours avec l'aide de sa langue, tandis que le blond commençait à aller légèrement plus vite sur son membre et avec l'aide de son autre main, lui descendait le pantalon et le caleçon, tout les deux d'une marque qui évoquait rien qu'à leur nom une qualité bien plus supérieure que celle que nous connaissons, jusqu'aux genoux.

Il lui présenta trois doigts à l'entrée de sa bouche et le milliardaire se mit à les sucer assidûment, avec tout l'intérêt du monde. Il lui souria, et en laissant ses doigts dans la bouche du brun, il aspira sa peau de son cou de façon à laisser un suçon.

L'ingénieur grogna, toujours en gardant les doigts de Steve dans sa bouche. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, où ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osait parler et que la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre était les respirations saccadées des deux hommes, le leader des anciens Avengers retira ses doigts de la bouche de l'autre.

Il souleva Tony et présenta son index préparé à son entrée et le brun grimaça lorsque celui ci rentra, c'était peu confortable et déjà le porte drapeau de l'Amérique commençait à effectuer de légers mouvements de va-et-vient.

Le blond attendit que l'autre ne porte plus de grimace sur son visage avant d'y mettre un autre doigt, qui passa avec un peu plus de difficulté, et que le brun sentit bien mieux que le premier.

Après les quelques autres gestes préparatoires, il mit un troisième doigt. Pour calmer Tony, qui commençait à se demander pourquoi il faisait ça, il utilisa son autre main créer un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre.

Le milliardaire gémit face au geste soudain et essaya de se concentrer sur la main qui lui procurait du plaisir face à la douleur d'être pénétré.

Encore plus tard, le génie commençait à faire des va-et-vient, signe que le plaisir avait pris la place de la douleur. Steve le remarqua alors, enleva ses doigts de l'intimité de l'ingénieur qui grogna et présenta son pass à son entrée**

La douleur fut encore plus intense et Tony se re-concentra sur la main tenant son membre qui avait accélérée et Steve dû se mordre la lèvre pour contenir son impatience accentuée par le sérum, et bientôt les gémissements du génie.

Après avoir atteint l'orgasme, le milliardaire s'endormit aussi rapidement que son extase.***

Le lendemain, Tony se réveilla et les seules remarques qui lui vinrent portaient sur la douleur omniprésente tout le long de son bas rein. La douleur de la gueule de bois autant il connaissait, autant il venait juste d'apprendre celle-ci et elle était bien évidemment désagréable. Il grogna.

Après avoir bien analysé cette douleur, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi sur Steve et apparemment on l'avait changé de place puisqu'il se retrouvait dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas et le seul son qui lui permit de ne pas se sentir perdu fut les bruits des canalisations d'eau. Il attendit.

Peu de temps après, la porte en face du lit où il se trouvait s'ouvrit et il se retrouva face à … Steve, avec juste un pantalon et une serviette sur ses épaules, signe qu'il venait de prendre sa douche et que le bruit qui avait à présent cessé venait bien de lui. Il sourit.

"Bonjour, bien dormi Tony ?"

"Hormis une douleur au bas reins, tout va pour le mieux … Et toi ?"

Le sourire au lèvres, Steve répondit positivement. Les légères rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur les joues de l'ingénieur lorsqu'il l'avait vu l'avait rendu bien plus craquant et sans se mentir, Steve pensa alors que cela ne le dérangerais pas de recommencer ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, mais pour le bien de l'humanité et surtout celui de Tony, il ne le fera pas tout de suite.

C'est quand même très amusant de voir les tournures de l'avenir, de se perdre dans son passé et de se dire que sans ça on ne serait pas la même personne, regretter, parfois, et puis relativiser. Imaginez : la première fois que Tony et Steve s'étaient rencontrés, ils avaient failli se sauter à la gorge, l'un comme l'autre et à présent ils se partagent leurs vies. Un jour peut-être même, fonderont une famille totalement random **** !

 ***je ne me souviens pas avoir vu une fiction qui le qualifiait comme tel, mais bon c'est bel et bien le cas …**

 **** je dois avouer que je suis adepte des jeux de mots pourris, même dans mes rêves j'en fais …**

 ***** c'est un peu brut comme fin de lemon, mais c'est ce qui m'a bloqué pendant tout ce temps alors bon autant continuer l'histoire …**

 ****** fin vraiment très nulle je l'avoue … mais je ne suis pas une professionnelle et je préfère laisser votre imagination faire la suite…**

 **Bref, la fiction est finie … Je trouve la fin vraiment nulle et je m'en excuse … Je suis pas forte pour cela … En plus le dernier chapitre est très court,mais je n'avais plus de plaisir à l'écrire et j'ai donc décidé de finir un peu brusquement la fiction plutôt que de continuer le massacre. Juste je veux vous dire merci de l'avoir suivie et j'espère que la prochaine que je souhaiterais faire sera mieux….**

 **Juste une petite question si on peut me le dire dans le commentaires : J'ai pu voir des messages privés pour répondre aux reviews, alors si vous savez comment on le fait, pouvez vous me le dire ? Merci beaucoup !**

 **Je ne sais quoi rajouter, mais je vous dis au revoir !**


End file.
